SITEMAN FLOW CYTOMETRY (SFC) SHARED RESOURCE: PROJECT SUMMARY In the current project period, Siteman Flow Cytometry (SFC) has grown to meet the increasing needs for flow cytometry from Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) members. SFC now offers 10 flow cytometry analyzers from 8- 27 colors and four cell sorters from 10-22 colors. All analyzers, all data workstations, and one self-service cell sorter are available 24/7. The remaining three cell sorters are operated by proficient staff Monday through Friday, from 9:00 am to 5:00 pm, with flexibility. In the current project period, SFC has prioritized customer education and training, especially in experiment design and process. Rather than focusing merely on the operation of instrumentation and software, the education helps users become much more apt to achieve success the first time when facing a new level of flow cytometry multiplexing. SFC is heavily involved in the development partnerships with flow cytometer manufacturers, intending to reach 60 parameters for quantitative analysis using spectral flow instrumentation and 50 parameters for cell sorting, within the next two years. These partnerships with industry have consistently helped SFC obtained substantial pricing accommodation on new instrumentation. This has, in turn, reduced the cost basis of the assets for SFC customers and has increased value to the users by ensuring they have access to cutting-edge technology. SFC?s focus on and ability to maintain and repair its own instrumentation leads to minimal down time and instant response to problems that inevitably occur in all fluidic instrumentation. This repair and maintenance effort extends capacity and utilization and the ability to forego several service contracts also reduces cost basis and adds value to SFC?s users.